A New Journey
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Both Tina and Balthazar are living new lives on Rainbow Island. After a normal viset to the doctors Tina has a few little surprise's for Balthazar but will he be ready for them?
1. A Peaceful Start

**A/N: I do not own any Dream Street characters used in this story but I do own Tina, Balthazar and Blood Tie *even though he is only going to be mentioned in this chapter***

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning on rainbow island and everyone was starting to wake up.

Tina a gold half police car half breakdown truck yawned as the sun shone through her curtains.

"Good morning Balthazar" Tina said.

"Uhhh five more minutes" Balthazar yawned from under his covers.

Tina rolled her eyes.

"You know it would be nice to have a good morning back" Tina said.

Balthazar mumbled in his sleep.

"Come on lazy time to get up" Tina said nudging Balthazar awake.

"What ever happened to a nice lie in?" Balthazar asked opening one eye.

"I don't think you'll be having any of those in a while" Tina replied.

"Why not?" Balthazar asked.

Tina threw Balthazar a look.

"Oh yeah sorry Teen you know how forgetful I am in the mornings" Balthazar said.

"For a half balloon car half hot rod you really don't have a good memory" Tina said.

Balthazar sighed.

"I still can't believe Hot Rodney's my father" he said.

"Well remember Ivy and Rodney should have a kid now and Teck told us never to tell Rodney cus he would freak out big time" Tina said.

Balthazar sat up.

"You really now how to cheer a guy up don't ya?" he asked.

"Come on you I want to have a nice long walk" Tina said going towards the door.

Balthazar snorted with laughter.

"Yeah five minutes that's the longest" he said laughing.

Tina looked at the navy car with a hurt look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tina" Balthazar said looking down.

"Mum was right living with you is going to be a barrel of laughs" Tina said.

"Just for that I'm not doing you breakfast" Balthazar said.

"Come on you out" Tina said.

Balthazar yawned.

"You go ahead I'll come and find you" he said dozing off.

"Ok have a nice sleep" Tina said.

Balthazar smiled.

"Beats work" he said.

"Hey be thankful the king lets you work in the palace" Tina said.

Balthazar nodded.

"I'm going to have a nice relaxing walk on the beach see you soon" Tina said.

"Don't forget doctors at twelve" Balthazar said.

"I wont" Tina said and went out the hut door.

When Tina was out side she smiled as the sun shone down on her.

Tina looked at her island hut it wasn't very big but it was enough for her and Balthazar.

Tina noticed some of the giant palm leaves had fallen down.

"Something for Balthazar to do later" Tina said.

Tina went over to the beach to relax.

However her relaxation was going to be later than she expected.


	2. Meeting Up

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters used in this story but I do however own Tina, Balthazar and Ivy.**

* * *

"Tina" a voice called.

Tina turned around and saw Ivy a light green hot rod with curvy yellow flames coming over.

"Ivy what are you doing here?" Tina asked.

"Hot rod race" Ivy replied sighing.

"Rodney made you come along?" Tina asked knowing Ivy had never raced.

"Got it in one" Ivy replied.

"I thought I got rid of him when we left" Tina said jokingly.

Ivy rolled her eyes at Tina's comment.

"So how's Balthazar?" Ivy asked.

"Fine he's sleeping at the moment, he's been working so hard I'm not surprised he's so tired" Tina replied.

"Nothing exiting has been going on since you two left" Ivy said.

"How's" Tina began.

"If you're going to ask what I think your going to ask it was stillborn" Ivy said.

"I'm sorry Ivy I-I know how much you and Rodney" Tina couldn't find the last few words.

"That's why I decided to come with Rodney to try and forget about everything" Ivy said.

"I mean Rodney being hypnotized, finding out where Balthazar came from, the war, almost losing Rodney to Blood Tie and now a stillborn" Ivy sighed.

Tina looked down until a familiar noise caught her attention.

Tina looked up just as Rodney skidded to a halt in the sand.

"Oh no I thought I got rid of you" Rodney said.

"Not if you come here" Tina smiled.

Rodney rolled his eyes he and Tina didn't get along well.

"Daisy tells us you're starting a family" Rodney said.

Tina went red with embarrassment and only nodded.

Ivy smiled.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about" Ivy said.

Tina looked up and smiled.

Rodney muttered something under his breath.

"Glad to see your back to your normal self" Tina sighed.

"Ok that's enough out of the both of you" Ivy said.

"Ok sorry Ivy" Tina said.

"So where's Balthazar?" Rodney asked.

"Getting a well deserved sleep" Tina replied.

"Just chuck a bucket of cold water over him" Rodney said.

Tina sighed.

"So Ivy says your going to be in the race" Tina said.

"Yeah and I'm going to win" Rodney bragged.

Tina snorted with laughter.

"What's so funny hybrid!" Rodney growled.

"Nothing just that I'm thinking about the time you lost to The Dragon Of Light" Tina replied.

Rodney gave Tina an annoyed look.

"Rodney leave it out" Ivy said.

"Fine" Rodney said and went off.

"Sorry I shouldn't of opened my mouth" Tina said.

"It's ok Tina it's understandable" Ivy smiled.

"What time dose the race start?" Tina asked.

"Twelve" Ivy said.

"Oh I would go and watch Rodney but I have to go to the doctors at twelve" Tina said disappointed.

Ivy smiled understandingly.

"I hope it goes well for the both of you" Ivy said and went to find Rodney.

Tina sat on the beach listening to the calming sound of the sea before leaving to see just what her future held.


	3. The Surprise

**A/N: I do not own any Dream Street characters used in this story but I do own Tina, Shannon, Ivy and Balthazar**

* * *

Tina silently went into the large hut exited.

"Hello Tina on time as always I see" a white ambulance with light green stripes said smiling.

"Yeah that's how I've always been Shannon" Tina smiled.

Shannon smiled back.

"You can go through if you want I'll be there in a moment" Shannon said.

Tina nodded and went into a small quiet room.

"Now just relax and in a few minutes I can tell you about your child" Shannon said turning on a ultrasound machine.

Tina happily dosed in the sunlight peaking in through the curtains.

"Ok Tina if you look closely you can make out your child I mean children" Shannon said.

"Huh? Sorry did you say children?" Tina asked.

"Yes that's what it shows on here" Shannon said.

Tina looked at the scan for herself and saw two tiny hybrid cars.

Tina smiled her heart melting.

"Its still too early to tell what gender they are" Shannon said.

Tina nodded she couldn't wait to tell Balthazar.

After Tina's check up she went straight home.

When she got back Balthazar had just finished fixing the roof.

"Hey tough guy" Tina said.

"Hey" Balthazar smiled giving Tina a kiss.

"I've got something to tell you" Tina said.

"Go on then" Balthazar said.

"I am having twins" Tina announced.

"Oh no not terrible twins" Balthazar joked.

"Yes" Tina said.

"Oh no" Balthazar said pretending to sound serious.

"You going to tell Buddy and Daisy?" Balthazar asked.

Tina nodded.

Once Tina had gone inside Balthazar's face dropped.

One child to take care of would be hard as it was with Balthazar working at the palace six days a week and being shattered once he was home but twins.

Balthazar didn't want to think of how hard it would be for Tina while he wasn't there.

A few minutes later Tina emerged from their hut.

"Well?" Balthazar asked.

"Mum and dad are real exited" Tina replied.

"And?" Balthazar said.

"And they want me to let them know if anything happens" Tina said.

Balthazar smiled.

"Come on I want to take a walk" Tina said.

"Ok" Balthazar said and the two went off.

The two went to the beach where they found a fuming Rodney driving around in circles.

"I think he lost" Tina said.

"He is a sore loser" Balthazar said.

"Just a bit" Ivy said coming over.

"Hello Ivy" Balthazar said.

"Hi Balthazar" Ivy smiled.

"How's things in Dream Street?" Balthazar asked.

"Fine nothings really changed since you two left" Ivy replied.

"When do you think Rodney will calm down?" Tina asked.

Ivy sighed.

"I have no idea" she replied.

"Are you ok Balthazar you look out of it" Ivy said.

"huh? Oh yeah I'm fine I'm still getting over the shock that's all" Balthazar replied.

"What could possibly shock you?" Rodney asked.

Tina explained what she had told Balthazar.

"Whoa" Rodney said.

Balthazar nodded.

"Do you want some time to yourself?" Tina asked.

"If it's ok with you" Balthazar replied.

"Sure I'll be at home if you need me" Tina smiled.

Balthazar nodded and went off to gather his thoughts.


	4. Tina's Loss

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters but i do own Tina, Balthazar, Network, Snowy, Brownie and Skydance.**

* * *

Balthazar looked out at the sea and sighed.

He didn't know how he or Tina would cope.

"Get a grip Balthazar" he said to himself.

"I need advice" Balthazar told himself.

Balthazar decided to ask the king of Rainbow Island for advice.

He didn't have to go far as the king had spotted Balthazar looking worried.

"Are you all right Balthazar?" a royal blue Rolls-Royce asked.

"Yes your majesty" Balthazar said bowing.

"Are you sure Balthazar you seem a little worried about something" the king said.

"Well there is something on my mind at the moment" Balthazar said and explained his predicament to the king.

"Ah I see well Balthazar you know you are allowed to be with Tina and your children I won't stop you if you want to stay at home and raise them" the king said.

"Then in that case when they're born I'll help Tina until their old enough" Balthazar said.

The king smiled.

"Thank you your majesty" Balthazar said.

"That is quite all right Balthazar" the king said.

Just then Tina came racing over crying.

"Tina what's wrong?" Balthazar asked.

Tina was hysterical the only words Balthazar could make out were dad accident and dieing.

"Tina take a deep breath and tell me clearly what happened" Balthazar said.

"Dad had an accident he lost control on Skipping Rope bridge he fell and mum thinks he's dieing" Tina sobbed.

Balthazar's eyes flashed with worry.

"I need to see him" Tina said.

"Ok we'll leave now" Balthazar said.

"I'm sorry" Balthazar said.

"It's ok Balthazar it is a family emergency after all" the king said understandingly.

Balthazar bowed and raced off with Tina to the docks.

"How fast can you get us to Dream Street" Balthazar asked the captain.

"Very fast" the captain replied.

"Hop on" Balthazar said.

Only a few minutes later the two were racing down the road as fast as they could.

"Hurry" Tina called even though Balthazar was in front of her.

When the two finally entered Dream Street they were panting.

But the two carried on running until they got to the Depot.

Tina looked at the yellow breakdown truck tears forming in her eyes.

"Dad!" Tina said seeing Buddy who due to the fall was partly crushed.

Buddy slowly opened his eyes.

"Tina" he said weakly.

"Yeah daddy" Tina said stepping forward.

"I need you to promise me something…that you'll never forget me or your roots in life" Buddy said.

"I promise daddy" Tina whispered.

"Balthazar take care of Tina and your children and make sure she doesn't worry too much" Buddy said.

"You have my word" Balthazar said.

"Daddy I don't want you to go" Tina said tears streaming down her face.

"Tina just because you can't hear or see me it doesn't mean I wont be watching over you" Buddy slowly said.

"Don't go please" Tina whispered burying her head into Buddy's non crushed side.

"Tina just remember that I've always been proud of you" Buddy whispered before closing his eyes for the final time.

"No daddy no don't leave me please come back I need you" Tina sobbed.

Balthazar looked down crying himself.

"So this is sadness" he said to himself.

Tina didn't know how long she stood there but when she opened her eyes her dad was gone.

"Tina" Balthazar said stepping forward.

"Balthazar" Tina said burying her head next to him.

"I'm sorry Tina I wish there was something I could do" Balthazar whispered to Tina.

"Where's mum, Network and Snowy?" Tina asked.

"Follow me" Balthazar said quietly.

"Daisy told me to take you here once you woke up" Balthazar said.

"Woke up?" Tina asked.

"You cried yourself to sleep you've been asleep for a day and a half" Balthazar explained.

Tina looked around she knew where she was.

"_This is where Valentine is buried_" her mind said.

Balthazar stopped and Tina looked in front of her.

It was her fathers grave.

"Can I be alone for a bit?" Tina asked.

Balthazar looked unsure for a moment.

"Ok I'll be waiting just outside the entrance to Dream Street when you're ready" Balthazar said and went off.

Tina stayed silent as past memories filled her mind.

**Flashback**

_Tina was three months old and was often getting herself into mischief._

_On that day Tina had decided to go up Skipping Rope Bridge._

_Until Buddy caught her._

"_Tina!" Buddy said in alarm rushing over to her._

_Tina stopped when Buddy came in front of her._

"_Tina you know you're not allowed on here" Buddy said._

"_I'm just playing daddy I won't get hurt" Tina said to herself but only managed a squeak in response._

"_Come on Tina lets get you off here" Buddy said leading Tina back down._

_Tina sighed._

"_You never let me have fun" she said to herself._

_Buddy thought for a moment before speaking._

"_I think I have an idea for you to have fun and not get into anymore mischief making" he said._

"_Oh no" Tina's mind said._

_A few minutes later Buddy took Tina to see the horses._

_At first Tina hid behind Buddy but finally found her courage when she went closer._

_A small white foal with a brown tail and black mane was grazing in the field when it saw Tina and slowly and cautiously went over to her._

_When the foal came close to the fence it flicked its ears nervously._

_Tina looked at the foal interested._

_The foal poked its head through the gate and nudged Tina playfully._

"_I've never seen you before" Buddy mumbled._

_A large brown horse neighed to the foal and he foal ran back over to the brown horse._

"_Well Tina do you like the horses?" Buddy asked._

_Tina nodded._

"_I thought you would and I think if I ask a friend nicely she'll let you work with them" Buddy said._

_Tina smiled and nudged against Buddy as a way of saying thank you._

**End of flashback.**

Tina sighed that was a long time ago now.

"Thank you for keeping me out of trouble daddy" Tina said.

Tina felt the wind gently wrap around her.

Tina looked around before smiling.

Tina took one last look at her dad's grave before making her way to the horse stables.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the long chapter but I thorght it would be much better as one chapter than two.**


	5. Tina's Incident

**A/N: I don't own any Dream Street characters they belong to Platinum films but I do however own Tina, Skydance, Dakar, Phoenix, Brownie, Spirit, Balthazar and Network.**

* * *

Tina smiled seeing the horses.

"Skydance" Tina called.

A tall white horse with a brown tail and black mane neighed and trotted over.

"Hey girl I missed you" Tina said as Skydance nudged her playfully.

Tina smiled and noticed there was a new horse in the paddock.

Tina saw a brown stallion with a black main and tail.

The stallion came forward nervously.

"I see you've met Dakar" Phoenix said stepping forward her brown hair blowing in the gentle wind.

Tina nodded.

"Want to walk Skydance?" Phoenix asked.

Tina brightened up.

"Yes please!" she exclaimed.

Phoenix smiled.

"Be careful though Skydance is in foal" Phoenix said leading Skydance out.

Tina nodded.

"But I know you'll be careful" Phoenix said.

"Where's Brownie and Spirit?" Tina asked.

Phoenix went quiet.

"Oh" Tina said.

"Arthritis… it wasn't fair to let both of them suffer so we did the humane thing and put them to sleep" Phoenix explained.

Tina nodded.

"So how's things going?" Phoenix asked.

"Fine thanks" Tina said.

Phoenix smiled leading Dakar out.

"Dakar unusual name for a horse" Tina said.

Phoenix shrugged and the two started to walk.

After ten minutes Phoenix noticed Tina was starting to drop off.

"Tina" Phoenix said.

Tina didn't respond.

Phoenix jumped off Dakar and checked Tina over.

"Tina" Phoenix said again.

Again there was no response.

Phoenix was now getting worried.

"Come on Teen answer" she said kneeling down.

Phoenix put her hand on Tina's head and got a nasty burn.

Phoenix flinched back in pain grabbing her burnt hand.

Phoenix saw how close they were to Dream Street.

"Skydance don't move and don't touch Tina" Phoenix said.

Skydance nodded understandingly.

Phoenix leaped back on Dakar and rode into Dream Street.

"GUY'S!" Phoenix called slowing Dakar down.

"Phoenix you know you're" Daisy began.

"Something's wrong with Tina" Phoenix said interrupting her police car friend.

"Where is she?" Balthazar asked.

"Follow me" Phoenix said and took him to Tina.

"Tina can you hear me? Balthazar asked.

Tina still didn't respond.

"I'll be right back" Phoenix said and ran back to Dream Street.

Skydance and Dakar looked on from their stables.

When Phoenix returned she was on the back of Network.

"We need to get her back" the breakdown truck said.

Balthazar nodded.

When they got back Network put Tina inside the Depot.

Phoenix sighed.

"Daisy I know I broke the rule about bringing a horse into Dream Street and I'm sorry but my mind wasn't thinking clearly, I just knew I needed to get help fast so that's why I rode Dakar here" Phoenix said looking down.

Daisy nodded.

"Say it" Rodney muttered.

Daisy whispered something to Phoenix and Phoenix nodded.

"It's doesn't seem fair but ok" Phoenix said.

"Is Tina going to be ok?" Balthazar asked.

"Don't worry Balthazar it's normal" Daisy said.

Balthazar looked confused.

"When I was expecting Network and Snowy I often zoned in and out during the day" Daisy explained.

Phoenix looked unconvinced.

"What happened to your hand?" Network asked.

"Tina's temperature" Phoenix replied.

Daisy looked concerned.

"I don't think she's going through what you went through" Phoenix said.

Balthazar looked worried.

"Excuse me a moment I need to put some water on my hand" Phoenix said and went off.

"So she's getting in trouble right?" Rodney asked quietly.

"I've made an exception as Phoenix only broke the rule so she could get Tina help" Daisy replied.

Rodney sighed and went off.

"Don't worry Balthazar they'll be fine" Teck said moments later.

"Thank heavens" everyone breathed at the same time.

Daisy made the notion to the others to leave.

The others went to leave Balthazar with Tina.

"Why did she.. I don't know zone out like this?" Balthazar asked.

"She's using a lot of energy to keep the twins safe Balthazar so her energy balance isn't working right" Teck explained.

Balthazar was confused but nodded.

"Because she's using a lot of energy she will be doing this until the twins are born" Teck added.

"Ok" Balthazar said.

When Tina woke up it was late in the night and everyone was asleep.

Tina looked for Balthazar and saw him asleep just in front of her.

Tina sighed and fell back asleep.

The next morning Tina woke up feeling better.

"Morning" Balthazar said.

"Hey" Tina smiled.

"You gave us all a scare yesterday" Balthazar said.

"I don't really remember what happened yesterday it's all a blur all I remember is thinking of dad then taking Skydance out then nothing" Tina said.

"So you ready to go back home?" Balthazar asked.

Tina nodded.

After saying goodbye the two returned to their home.


	6. A Month Later

**A/N: I only own Tina, Balthazar, Dylan and Ruby I don't own Buddy or Half Pint they belong to platinum films.**

* * *

It had been a month since Tina's incident and things were getting back to normal.

Tina yawned and stretched.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Balthazar said.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Tina snapped glaring at Balthazar.

N-n-nothing" Balthazar stuttered.

"Good" Tina smiled.

"These mood swings are going to be the death of me" Balthazar muttered once Tina was out the room.

"I heard that" Tina called from the next room.

Balthazar yawned.

"It's too early for this" he said.

"I'm going for a walk" Tina called.

"Ok but don't forget about the doctors at one thirty" Balthazar called back.

"Okay" Tina said and went off.

Balthazar sighed and collapsed into the bed.

"It was going to be a long four months.

"I wonder if Buddy, Half Pint and Dylan found it this annoying" he thought to himself.

He sighed and heaved himself out of bed and to the palace.

Balthazar looked up the palace stood over Rainbow Island offering protection to those who lived on the island.

Balthazar smiled he didn't have to do much just look after the prince.

But he did make Balthazar worn out.

Balthazar was just happy he could work in the palace.

**Eleven hours later.**

It was eight forty when Balthazar arrived home.

"Tina" Balthazar said.

The door flung open and a fuming Tina was standing in front of him.

"Oh slay me later" Balthazar thought to himself.

"DO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN ABOUT YOU!" Tina yelled.

Balthazar gulped and shook his head.

Tina growled and slammed the door in Balthazar's face.

Balthazar stood confused for a moment before walking off.

He knew how aggressive Tina got when she was angry.

Balthazar walked on the beach for a while enjoying the sand beneath his wheels but couldn't help but worry about Tina.

"Hey Balth what you doing out here?" a large red fire truck asked.

"Tina's mood swings" Balthazar replied.

"Ah" the fire truck said.

"Well your welcome to stay in the fire hut if you want" the fire truck said.

"Thanks Ruby but I'll wait until Tina calms down" Balthazar said.

Ruby nodded.

"Well have a good night" she said and returned home.

Balthazar returned home and gently called Tina's name.

Tina slowly opened the door and hugged Balthazar.

"I'm sorry" she whispered crying.

"It's ok it's ok I'm here for you" Balthazar said.

Tina smiled and the two went back inside.

"So how did it go?" Balthazar asked.

Tina showed Balthazar a picture of her ultrasound.

Balthazar looked and smiled.

"We still don't know what gender they are" Tina said.

"But we know the one on the left is half hot rod breakdown truck and the one on the right is half hot rod half police car" she added.

Balthazar sighed with relief.

Tina hugged Balthazar.

Balthazar yawned.

"Tier you out again I see" Tina said.

Balthazar nodded.

"Come on you bed" Tina said.

Balthazar was too tiered to joke around so went straight to bed.

Tina smiled and opened the window so she could feel the calming breeze.

When Tina went to bed she found Balthazar snoring quietly.

"He dose so much for us" Tina thought.

Tina carefully went and laid down on her half on the bed being careful of her pudgy stomach.

After four or so minutes Tina finally got into a comfy position and fell asleep.


	7. Tina's Dream

**A/N: I do not own any Dream Street characters they belong to platinum films but i do however own Tina, Balthazar and Blood Tie *Even though he is only mentioned***

* * *

Tina smiled as her dream started about what happed that one day.

**Dream**

_Tina and Balthazar had been together for twelve years and has woken up to a normal Dream Street morning._

_"Hey big boy" Tina smiled._

_"Hey" Balthazar smiled._

_"Remind me never to be convinced to have that much fun in my life again" Tina laughed._

_"Oh I don't know you were the one who asked" Balthazar said looking up at the sky._

_Tina went red._

_"If my parents caught us I would be in for it so badly and lose all dignity for you and myself" Tina said._

_"Well they didn't now come on I don't want to miss Phoenix's race" Balthazar said._

_Tina chuckled._

_"If she wins Rodney will never live it down" she laughed._

_Balthazar smiled and started to go off._

_Tina started to go forward but stopped when she felt as if she was going to be sick._

_"Tina are you ok?" Balthazar asked._

_"I just feel sick" Tina said her head low to the road._

_"Morning" Buddy said coming over._

_"Hey dad" Tina said trying not to look ill._

_"Good morning" Balthazar said._

_"Tina are you ok? You look really pale" Buddy asked._

_"Yeah I just feel a bit sick" Tina replied._

_Buddy looked concerned._

_"I'll be fine dad honest" Tina said._

_"Ok if you feel worse go to Teck and Balthazar make sure she goes if she gets worse" Buddy said._

_Tina sighed and laid back down._

_"I'll make sure" Balthazar said._

_Buddy nodded and went off._

_Tina quietly groaned not only did she feel sick she had painful cramps going through her stomach._

_All the while Balthazar had his eyes on Tina._

_Eventually Tina let out a small painful whimper._

_"Ok you're going to Teck now" Balthazar said._

_"I can't move" Tina squeaked._

_Balthazar's face immediately turned from worry to concern._

_Tina using a lot of strength managed to drag herself to Teck despite her pain._

_After a few minutes Teck found out what was wrong with Tina._

_Teck whispered to Tina what he found out and the colour drained out of Tina's face._

_"Teck don't tell mum and dad or anyone else yet please" Tina said._

_"Well just until Balthazar gets used to the idea" she added._

_"Don't worry Tina you can trust me" Teck said._

_Tina nodded and went back._

_"Well?" Balthazar asked._

_Tina smiled._

_"I'll tell you after the race" Tina replied giving Balthazar a kiss._

_"Oh no your not" Balthazar said stopping in front of her._

_"Hey what's the big idea?" Tina asked._

_"Tell me what's up first then I'll let you go" Balthazar replied smiling._

_"And if I refuse to tell you?" Tina asked smiling._

_Balthazar chuckled._

_"You're going pink" he said._

_Tina looked down embarrassed._

_"Am not" she said._

_"Don't play dumb with me Tina now tell me what's up" Balthazar said._

_Tina looked around making sure nobody could hear her and then whispered something to Balthazar._

_Balthazar passed out from shock._

_Tina sighed._

_"Well done Tina you made him faint" she muttered._

**End of dream**

Tina woke up smiling it was still dark so she walked over to the open window for some fresh air.

Tina was starting to nod off when she heard Balthazar screaming.

Tina raced back and saw Balthazar screaming in his sleep.

"NO GET OFF ME, I'LL NEVER BE LIKE YOU, GET OFF ME BLOOD TIE!" Balthazar screamed.

"Balthazar wake up!" Tina said trying to wake Balthazar up.

"GET OFF THEM!" Balthazar screamed.

"Balthazar wake up it's me" Tina said shaking Balthazar.

Balthazar eyes shot open.

"NO!" he yelled sitting up.

"Balthazar it's ok you're safe nothings going to happen" Tina said trying to calm Balthazar down.

Balthazar was shaking and deeply breathing.

"Oh Balthazar" Tina sighed.

She looked at Balthazar it was clear he didn't have a normal nightmare he was having night terrors and they were getting worse.


	8. Balthazar's Night Terror

**A/N: I only own Balthazar, Tina and Blood Tie I don't own any Dream Street characters**

* * *

Balthazar looked around wondering where he was for a moment.

"Balthazar it's ok it was just a dream" Tina said comfortingly.

"T-Tina? Balthazar said confused.

"Shh I'm here" Tina said going up to Balthazar.

Balthazar closed his eyes and leaned on Tina.

Tina sighed something needed to be done.

Tina then realized Balthazar was crying.

"Hey it's ok" she said.

Balthazar was still shaking badly.

"Don't worry Balthazar it was a dream" Tina said.

Balthazar tried to stop shaking but the dream was still running through his head.

**Nightmare**

_Balthazar was walking through the Black Forest alone and was no less than two years old._

"_M-mum whe-where are you?" he called._

"_You are a useless thing it's a wonder you mother hasn't killed you yet" A blood red and dark purple wolf said appearing behind him._

_Balthazar looked behind him and saw the wolfs blood red eyes pierce through his soul._

"_B-b-b-Blood Tie" Balthazar said shaking._

_The wolf growled at Balthazar._

"_Follow me and we shall see if you're worthy of saying here" Blood Tie said._

_The scene then changed from the Black Forest to Dream Street._

"_I shall show you what to do then you do it" Blood Tie said and waited._

_Balthazar waited quietly until he heard Buddy and Daisy's voices._

_Blood Tie smiled and attacked fatally wounding Buddy._

_Daisy ran in fear until Blood Tie picked her up and threw her half way down the street._

_Blood Tie then retreated to where Balthazar was hiding and waited._

_Until Tina arrived._

"_Do to her what I did to her parents" Blood Tie ordered._

_Balthazar went forward intending to hunt but Tina's eyes were full of fear._

_Balthazar found himself stop._

"_I-I can't do it" he said._

_Blood Tie snarled and grabbed Balthazar by the throat._

"_You will of else it will be you instead of her" he hissed._

_Balthazar found himself black out until the scene changed to him being on Rainbow Island with Tina and his kids._

"_You were brave to stand up to him" Tina said._

"_I'm sorry for what he did to your parents though" Balthazar said._

"_Well now I will finish what I started" Blood Tie said appearing from the sand._

_Balthazar growled and tried to tackle Blood Tie but got flipped onto his roof._

_Balthazar then watched Blood Tie kill what he held close._

_After Blood Tie was finished he turned to Balthazar._

"_NO!" Balthazar yelled._

_Blood Tie raised his black claws up to Balthazar's heart and slashed at him until he woke up._

**End of Nightmare.**

After Balthazar had calmed down he told Tina what he saw in his nightmare.

Tina had a look of horror on her face.

"I normally wake up before he attacks you but tonight" Balthazar said trailing off.

"Hey it's ok it was just a dream you know he can't hurt us" Tina said.

"I know but" Balthazar said.

"But what?" Tina asked.

Balthazar sighed.

"It's nothing don't worry" Balthazar said and returned to sleep.

Tina sighed Balthazar was hiding something from her and she wanted to find out.


	9. Danger

**A/N: I do not own any Dream Street characters they belong to platinum films but i do however own Tina, Balthazar, Phoenix and Neal.**

* * *

When Tina woke up the sun was shining and it was the start of a new day.

She yawned as her mind recognised her surroundings.

"Good morning." she said.

No reply came.

Tina looked around.

There was no Balthazar in sight.

When Tina went into the kitchen she found a note.

"_Oh lord._" Tina thought before reading the note.

_Dear Tina,_

_By the time you find this note I will be working in the palace, I have only left this note as earlier on I decided to take a walk for a while so don't know if I'll be back before you wake up. Sorry if I have caused you any worry._

_Balthazar_

Tina sighed with relief.

At least she knew Balthazar was safe.

But something kept bugging her.

Why was Balthazar acting so odd lately.

Tina decided to ask Teck after all if anything was off in Dream Street Tina could sense it.

Tina picked up a dark green crystal and focused.

A few seconds later Tina could see the Depot.

"Teck are you awake?" Tina asked.

"I am now what's wrong Tina?" Teck yawned.

"Sorry Teck but it's Balthazar he's acting odd." Tina said.

"Odd how?" Teck asked.

Tina explained to Teck about how Balthazar had been acting.

"And I know it isn't stress or worry about the twins." Tina finished.

"Hm if what you say is right then we may need Half Pint and Phoenix's help once more." Teck said.

Tina gulped.

"Can I pretend I didn't hear that?" Tina asked.

"I'm sorry Tina but Balthazar isn't the only one who's been acting odd lately." Teck replied.

Tina sighed.

"Grate." she muttered.

Tina then noticed the picture she could see was going blurry.

"Oh no not again." Tina said before fainting.

The crystal stopped glowing and gently landed on the floor. While Tina was out she could hear voices in her head.

"_So it's agreed we attack at dawn while they're still asleep._" a female voice said.

"_What happens if I find any young vehicles?_" a male voice asked.

"_Bring them here._" the female voice replied.

"_We will make them pay for our loss._" the female voice said angrily.

"_They shall pay!_" the male voice yelled.

When Tina woke up she felt hot, hotter than anything she had felt before and the air was smokey.

It only took Tina a millisecond to realize what was wrong.

Her hut was on fire.

Tina looked around panicking before she remembered where the fire exit was.

Tina was all most at the door when disaster struck.

The roof fell in front of her blocking her only way out.

Tina coughed the air was getting thicker with smoke by the second.

"Dad please help us." Tina called before a coughing fit followed.

* * *

Balthazar was busy working when he felt as if something was badly wrong.

"Hey Balthazar what's wrong?" Neal a light brown hot rod asked.

"I don't know it feels as if somethings wrong." Balthazar replied just as sirens could be heard outside.

The two went to the nearest window and saw the fire.

"I hope nobodies in there." Neal said.

Balthazar nodded before all time stood still for him.

"Oh dear ancestors!" Balthazar said all most yelling.

"What's wrong?" Neal asked.

"That's our hut and Tina's in there!" Balthazar replied.

"How do you know she's in there?" Neal asked.

"Because if Tina wasn't in there she would be here telling someone to get me." Balthazar replied.

* * *

Tina could feel her body shutting down the room was full of smoke and she couldn't breath well.

"I'm sorry Balthazar." Tina whispered before the darkness engulfed her.


	10. At The Hospital

**A/N: I do not own any Dream Street characters they belong to platinum films but i do however own Tina, Balthazar and Shannon.**

* * *

Balthazar stood in the hospital room waiting.

Tina had been in a coma since the hut collapsed on to her in the fire four months ago.

"Oh Tina please wake up." he said.

"No change then?" Daisy asked coming over.

Balthazar shook his head.

Daisy sighed she had come over to Rainbow Island ever since she got the news about Tina.

"Daisy I'm sorry I yelled at you." Balthazar said.

"I'm sorry too if I hadn't yelled at you, you wouldn't of yelled back." Daisy said.

"So you two made peace with each other now?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah." Daisy said.

Balthazar broke down crying.

"It's my fault Tina's like this if I didn't leave." he said.

"Balthazar it wasn't your fault this happened it was just something we can't control." Shannon said.

Balthazar sighed and laid next to Tina.

Shannon took a deep breath.

"Balthazar we need to talk about the twins." she said.

Balthazar nodded.

"As you know Tina's due date is near and if she's still in the coma when the twins are due.. we may need to operate to get them out but if we do there is a chance Tina wont survive the operation." Shannon said.

"Oh god." Daisy said heartbroken about the fact she may lose two members of her family in less then a year.

"I'm sorry I know this is hard for you." Shannon said.

Balthazar kissed Tina gently before walking around thinking.

Out of nowhere faint squeaking noise could be heard.

Both Daisy and Balthazar shot their heads round to see Tina move her wheels and open her eyes.

"Bal?" Tina said.

"Oh god yes Tina I'm here." Balthazar said crying with happiness.

"Oh Buddy thank you." Daisy whispered.

"Tina do you remember what happened?" Shannon asked.

"Heat, smoke, couldn't breath properly, voices attacking." Tina said.

"Ok Tina do you know where you are?" Shannon asked.

"The hospital." Tina replied.

"How are you feeling?" Balthazar asked.

"Weak, heavy, sick." Tina replied.

"Ok Tina we'll give you some room and some time to wake up." Shannon said.

"Balth." Tina said.

"I'm here Tina." Balthazar said.

"Welcome back Tina." Daisy said hugging her daughter.

"Mum?" Tina said confused.

"I'm here." Daisy said.

Tina groaned trying to sit up.

"Take it easy Tina you can't move around as much now." Daisy said.

Tina closed her eyes it was clear how weak she was feeling.

Balthazar yawned.

"Rough night?" Shannon asked.

"Roughest four months of my life." Balthazar replied.

"Well everyone is going to be pleased that Tina's ok." Daisy said.

"Dose this mean I'm not banished from Dream Street now?" Balthazar asked.

"Don't worry Balthazar you're not." Daisy replied.

Balthazar sighed with relief.

"Come on lets give her some room." Daisy said.

Balthazar nodded and went to get a drink.

Tina quietly groaned moving around.

"Is Skydance ok?" Tina asked.

"I don't know Tina I've been living here for the last four months." Daisy replied.

"Oh why does my stomach hurt so much?" Tina asked.

"Don't worry Tina everything's going to be fine you just need to get your strength back." Daisy replied.

Tina sighed.

"Why was I born like this?" Tina asked.

Daisy shrugged.

"We don't know Tina." she replied.

"I hate being a hybrid sometimes." Tina said.

"Why couldn't I be a police car like you or Snowy or a breakdown truck like dad or Network?" she added.

"Tina sometimes these things happen we don't know why but they do and we just can't control it." Shannon said before leaving the room.

Tina yawned.

"Rest up Tina we'll be here when you wake" Daisy said.

Tina slowly started to drift off to sleep until her body exploded in pain.

Tina screamed in agony just as Balthazar returned.


	11. Twins

**A/N: I do not own any Dream Street characters they belong to platinum films but i do however own Tina, Balthazar and Shannon.**

* * *

"Tina what's wrong?" Balthazar asked worried.

Tina groaned in pain.

"Get Shannon I think Tina's in labor" Daisy said concerned.

Balthazar nodded and ran to find Shannon.

"Shannon Tina needs you badly" Balthazar said.

"I was afraid this would happen" Shannon said hearing Tina's screams.

"What do you mean?" Balthazar asked.

"Tina's just come out of a coma I don't know if her body can cope with the birth" Shannon replied.

Balthazar gulped.

"Lets get started then" Shannon said.

When the two came back into the room Shannon asked if Daisy could wait outside.

Daisy nodded and went off.

When Daisy left Tina looked at Balthazar her eyes filled with hate.

"This is all your fault you stupid hybrid" she shouted.

Balthazar stepped back.

"Don't worry Balthazar what ever Tina says she wont mean it trust me there all like this the first time" Shannon said.

Tina screamed before calling Balthazar every name under the sun.

"Whoa Tina calm down" Balthazar said.

"Don't tell me what to do you *******" Tina shouted.

Balthazar went quiet.

Tina almost fell to the floor in agony.

"I'm never forgiving you for this!" she said.

"I get the point!" Balthazar snapped.

**Half an hour of shouting later.**

"Ok Tina you're doing really well" Shannon said.

Balthazar went up to Tina and hugged her.

"I don't care if you hate me for this" he said.

Tina closed her eyes, she was exhausted.

"_You can do it Tina I believe in you_" Buddy's voice echoed in Tina's mind.

"It hurts!" Tina exclaimed.

"_Don't worry everything will be fine_" Buddy's voice said.

Tina screamed once more before almost collapsing on the floor, it was clear she needed help.

"Come on Tina I don't want to loose you" Balthazar said.

"Please help us" Tina squeaked.

Shannon was worried it was clear Tina's body wasn't coping well at all.

"_Come on Shannon you need to get these twins born and save Tina_" Shannon told herself.

Tina opened her eyes, just looking at an upset Balthazar.

"Don't die Tina for gods sake don't leave me" Balthazar sobbed.

"Ok plan B" Shannon said.

But no sooner had the words left her mouth a baby's cry could be heard.

Shannon looked and saw the half breakdown truck half hot rod had been born first.

"Ok Tina just try to relax for a moment" Shannon said cleaning the newborn.

"Is it male or female?" Balthazar asked.

"Male" Shannon announced.

Balthazar smiled.

The baby vehicle was the same navy colour as Balthazar.

"What are we going to call him?" Tina asked.

"I like Justin" Balthazar replied.

"Ok Justin it is" Tina said befire falling to the floor in pain again.

A few minutes later the half police car half hot rod was born.

"Thank god that's over" Tina said standing up.

"It's a girl" Shannon anounced.

Tina smiled her daughter was the same gold colour as her.

"Hannah" Tina said.

Shannon nodded and went to get Daisy.

"Hey Tina" Daisy said softly.

"Hey" Tina said pooped.

Daisy saw her grandchildren and smiled.

"Ok now I feel old" she said.

"Your not old" Tina said.

Daisy smiled.

"What are their names?" she asked.

"Justin and Hannah" Balthazar replied.

Daisy smiled looking at the two but there was something about them that she couldn't place her wheel on.

Justin whimpered opening his eyes.

"Aww Justin don't worry we're here" Tina said holding him close.

Justin smiled and cooed softly.

Hannah yawned opening her eyes.

Balthazar gently nuzzled Hannah.

Hannah smiled and cuddled up to her dad.

* * *

**A/N: I also own Justin & Hannah.**


	12. A Few Weeks Later

**A/N: I do not own any Dream Street characters they belong to platinum films but i do however own Tina, Balthazar, Hannah, Justin, Phoenix, Iceica, Network.**

* * *

A few weeks later Balthazar and Tina returned to Dream Street for the day with Hannah and Justin.

The twins looked around curious.

Tina looked around smiling.

"Welcome back" Phoenix said in her human form.

Tina smiled.

Justin however hid behind Balthazar.

Balthazar chuckled.

"It's ok Justin Phoenix is our friend" he said.

Hannah took a few steps foward towards Phoenix.

Phoenix knelt down to Hannah and smiled warmly.

Hannah smiled back.

"Daisy's going to be really surprised" Phoenix whispered.

Tina nodded.

"Everyone has been keeping it a secret and their all exited to see Justin and Hannah" Phoenix whispered.

Hannah nodded and smiled as Daisy appeared from the crossroads.

"Tina what are you doing here?" Daisy asked smiling.

"I wanted to come over" Tina said.

Daisy smiled looking at Justin and Hannah.

"Welcome back" she said.

Phoenix smiled and walked off.

For the rest of the day the others all came to see how the young vehicles were doing.

Hannah looked around when something walked into her.

Hannah made a yelping noise and ran off.

Tina looked behind her and saw a small ice cream van watching her.

"That's Iceica she's Ice Cool's daughter" Daisy said.

"Where's" Tina began.

"Her mum passed away while Iceica was being born" Daisy whispered.

Tina nodded.

"Poor soul" she said.

Daisy nodded.

"She's managing well though" she said.

Hannah yawned and started to drift off.

"Is it ok if I go see dad when they're asleep?" Tina asked.

Daisy nodded.

After the two had fallen asleep Tina silently slipped out of Dream Street.

She slowly went over to the grave and stood in silence thinking.

After a while she noticed Phoenix's shadow and watched as Phoenix put a yellow rose on the grave.

"Your father was truly a special vehicle" she said and turned to leave.

Tina watched as Phoenix placed two more flowers on two graves.

Phoenix sighed and walked to the stables.

"I miss you dad" Tina whispered.

After a few more minutes she returned to Dream Street.

She smiled seeing both Justin and Hannah fast asleep in the depot.

"How're you finding using the magic?" Tina asked looking at Network.

He smiled.

"Real cool" he replied.

"How you been?" Network asked.

Tina smiled.

"This un that" she replied.

"Balthazar helping out more or is he still falling asleep like the sleeping policemen?" Network asked hiding a laugh.

"I heard that" Balthazar said.

Network laughed.

"Lighten up it was a joke" he said.

Barthazar huffed.

"Hardy har ha" he said.

"You're no fun" Network said and went off.

Tina smiled.

"Brothers" she said.

"Tell me about it" Daisy said.

Justin yawned and started to wake up.

Tina smiled.

Justin looked around wondering where he was before yawning once more.

Hannah however yawned and ran around her dad full of energy.

"Ok looks like she gets more hyper when she wakes up" Balthazar said.

Justin watched Hannah run around and started to get dizzy.

Hannah stopped and tried to go forward in a straight line.

She fell down however and looked up with an 'oops' look on her face.

Tina smiled and helped Hannah up.

Hannah smiled and started to go off.

"Hold on" Balthazar said.

Hannah stopped.

"I don't want you wondering around by yourself" Balthazar said.

"Don't worry Balthazar they'll be someone watching them" Daisy said.

Balthazar didn't look sure but evenchally agreed.

Hannah and Justin smiled and ran off.

"Be careful" Balthazar called.

Tina smiled.

"You worry too much Bal they'll be fine" she said.

Balthazar smiled.

"Ok" he said.

Tina smiled and watched as the two hybrids went off to explore the new world around them.

The End


End file.
